


Shots on goal

by defectivespork



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectivespork/pseuds/defectivespork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American girl living in Germany meets goalkeeper, befriends his team mate, team mate falls for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots on goal

I was looking forward to this day my entire life. Germany vs Poland, in Germany. I moved to Germany last year a little while after my best friend Andrea married Paul. Ariel met up with me outside the stadium. She came out here a few days earlier just to attend the game with me.

 

“Hey!” she yelled out and waved to me.

“Yo!” I yelled back.

 

She started to run toward me and glomped me.

 

“Ready?” she said

“Been ready.”

 

We walked into the stadium and down in our seats right behind the benches.

 

“This is amazing.” she said.

“OMG I know.”

 

I took a bunch of pictures and posted a few on Facebook. A few minutes passed and it was time for kickoff. We both cheered our team on. The game seemed to go so fast, the final whistle sounded and the final score was 2-1 with Germany as the victor.

 

“Omg that was such a great game.” I said.

“Lets hit the merch stand.”

 

We walked to the merch stand, I got a scarf and Ariel got a team poster.

 

“Lets wait around the back for the team to come out.” she whispered to me.

“Lets go.”

 

We waited around for an hour or so at the exit. We made faces at each other as a few of the players came out. Ariel's favorite player Mario Gotze came out she went crazy. He came over to her and signed her shirt. He signed mine and he walked away. The smile on her face was so wide I thought it was going to fall off her face. My favorite player came out next, Manuel Neuer, so tall, and handsome. I smiled so wide. He came over to me, I started to sweat.

 

“Hello ladies.” he said in English.

“Hello.” I struggled to get out.

“Anything for me to sign?” he asked.

“My shirt.” Ariel said.

“Mine too.” I forced out.

 

He signed Ariel's shirt and then turned to me.

 

“Come closer pretty lady.” he said reaching out.

 

I moved closer to him, he grabbed my shoulder and pressed the marker to my chest. When he was done he took my hand and wrote something in it. He winked at me and left. I looked down to see that he wrote down his number.

 

“You got his number. How the hell?”

“I don't know. It went so fast.”

 

The rest of the team came out and signed our jerseys. I pulled out my phone and programed Manuel's number into it.

 

“Are you going to call him?” she asked.

“I don't know. You saw how I reacted when he looked at me.”

“Yea thats true, call him later though. Take a few hours to relax, take a bath, get all clean and smelling nice.” she said.

“You have a point.”

“Well, I am late for a meeting with my bathtub. I will call you later.”

“See you later.” I said back to her giving her a hug.

“I had a great time.” She said as she turned and left.

 

I looked down at my hand, and then to my phone.

 

“She's right.” I said to myself.

 

I got on the train and went back to the apartment. I took a very relaxing bath and changed into some clean clothes. I put my jersey away carefully. I was going to get it framed the tomorrow. I sat down on my bed and looked at my phone. The number had washed off my hand but I still could feel his hand on mine. I sighed and pressed the dial button.

 

“Hello?” the other side answered.

“Hello, its the lady from the match earlier.”

“Oh, hello, I've been waiting for your call. Would you like to get together for dinner tomorrow?” he asked

“That sounds great.”

“Amazing, let me have your address and I will pick you up at 6pm.”

 

I text him my address and lay back in bed. I have a date with the goalkeeper of the German national team tomorrow.

 

“OMG what am I going to wear?! I might have to go shopping in the morning.”

 

I grabbed my phone and called Andrea.

 

“Hey, Andrea. What are you doing tomorrow? I have a hot date and I need to go shopping to get something to wear.”

“Oh my, who with?”

“You wouldn't believe me, but its with Manuel Neuer.”

“Holy shit.”

“Exactly.”

“I have something to do in the morning but I am free at around noon.”

“Awesome. Call me when you free up.”

“Will do.” she said and then hung up.

It was getting late, I had an exciting day tomorrow. I lay back in my bed and smiled as I drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
